Mixing Rain with Sunshine
by Mystoftime
Summary: When one day turns out to be far from normal, Zoro is the first to notice. And then he learns something shocking about Luffy that could break the very bonds of nakama that were created. It's up to Zoro and an unlikely ally to fix him before it's too late.
1. Where's Luffy?

**Mixing Rain with Sunshine**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own One Piece (no matter how much I try).

**Chapter 1**

**Where's Luffy?**

Some days were just meant to be different. Where days were far from the norm and for strange things to happen. For the Straw Hats these days _were_ the norm, and at this point they were so used to it that it became routine. So when one day was actually quite normal, it felt out of the ordinary.

A certain green-haired swordsman was the first to notice things were amiss.

When he actually managed to take a nap without someone running into him, getting kicked or being rudely awakened in some other manner by the usual suspects of Nami, Luffy or the ero-cook, he cracked one eye open to see what was going. Hoping that the ship hadn't crashed or been attacked by Marines, the swordsman took in the scene.

Robin could be seen reading on the deck from his vantage point against the mast and Nami wasn't far off, fussing over some old piece of parchment. The only other person on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny was Usopp tinkering with metal and whatnot like usual. He assumed the cook was in the kitchen, Franky in his workshop, Chopper in the infirmary and Brook making music somewhere.

But that still wouldn't explain where their rubbery captain was.

The swordsman grunted and shifted into a more comfortable position, his swords close and all accounted for. Luffy was probably causing mischief elsewhere and if that was all it was he would relish the peace and quiet while it lasted.

He shut his eye and within moments was sound asleep, snoring contently.

Little did he know that his captain was in more trouble than he could have guessed…

"Zoroooooo!" A voice sounded through the swordsman's dreams, he twitched slightly, but continued to snore. "Zoro!"

He frowned in his sleep, but ignored the persistent, yet oddly familiar voice.

"ZORO!"

The green-haired man jarred awake, his head snapping up to hit someone's chin. A sharp pain flashed in his mind, but faded just as quickly. Preparing a demonic glare, he glanced at the offender.

Their face swam in his sleep-blurred vision, before it returned to normal. Luffy's familiar visage and trademark straw hat stared curiously down at him.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, Luffy?" Zoro growled.

His captain didn't respond and the swordsman's sixth sense tingled again. Something was definitely wrong. Luffy's smile that was as much of a permanent fixture as his beloved hat was missing.

The boy picked his nose and answered nonchalantly, "You missed lunch."

Sighing, Zoro got to his feet and peered at his captain.

"That it?"

"Yeah." Luffy was shifting from one foot to another.

"I don't believe you," the swordsman stated simply, picking up his swords and tucking them into his haramaki. "But if you won't tell me then fine."

Zoro turned his back on the boy and started to walk towards the dining room, intent on coaxing some extra food out of the stingy cook. Suddenly, a rubber hand stopped him.

"Wait, Zoro."

The swordsman looked back at Luffy, his eyes cast in shadow and raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

Luffy looked up at him, an uncharacteristic frown on his features. His first mate suppressed a shiver of fear.

Slowly and with dead-seriousness he spoke, "I'm scared Zoro."

Silence descended on the pair and even Zoro's expressionless face couldn't conceal what he was feeling. When Luffy was dead serious you knew something was really off. The perpetually happy boy was hardly _ever_ dead serious. His words were almost as shocking.

Zoro swallowed nervously. "Of what?"

He cocked his head thoughtfully. _There's another thing he hardly does, be thoughtful, _the swordsman observed dryly.

"That we won't make it," Luffy finally answered. "That we'll face someone to strong and we'll die or someone will pay the price." He paused. "Either way I wouldn't be able to become Pirate King." He shrugged.

More silence while Zoro tried to restrain the urge to strangle Luffy and demand why he was acting this way. He was swiftly losing the battle when a sudden notion struck him and his hands stopping itching to grab him by the neck.

Luffy was losing faith in his, _their_, abilities and feared he wouldn't become the Pirate King. Or lose some nakama along the way, rendering it impossible in his point of view. It was as if another person had been talking through Luffy. A less confident, more negative version of him, though the swordsman couldn't have imagined the rubber boy to have a negative side.

_That must be it,_ Zoro decided. _Luffy's just sick._

His plain and simple was met with some downfalls however that he realized as he stared at his captain, standing still as if waiting when it had never occurred to him to try it before.

"Why the hell would you even think that?" he asked quietly.

The boy shrugged again. "You asked me what was wrong and I told you. That's all."

And before Zoro could utter a single sound of protest Luffy walked away. Walking instead of bounding like he usually did.

Leaving the swordsman in complete and absolute shock with the strange feeling that he'd been dismissed.

Later that night at dinner Zoro was left still pondering how to fix the broken captain. Though he sure wasn't acting like it, he noticed, moderately impressed as Luffy was up to usual antics. Inhaling his own monstrous portion of food, mostly meat, and going after everyone else's during which Sanji kicked him in the face whenever he targeted his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan's meals.

"That's it, you damn bastard!" Sanji shouted. "If you even dare to go after their food once more I'm kicking your ass out of here!"

The rest of the crew stopped what they were doing to stare at the enraged cook, but resumed their actions when he gave them a smoldering glare.

Usopp and Franky went back to discussing their newest project, a triple cannon that spit fire and acid and could be modified to each of their abilities and Chopper continued to laugh as Brook told him skull jokes. Though, honestly, Zoro knew, they weren't that funny.

But Sanji was still boiling and Luffy couldn't seem to understand that.

"Uhhh, Sanji! I'm hungryyyy!"

"You just ate twice your body weight in the food I worked so hard to make and don't think I'm going to let you get away with-"

Robin interceded politely on Luffy's behalf, after she was done giggling softly.

"It's okay, Cook-san. Our captain can have the rest of mine."

The cook's eyes immediately burst into hearts. "Are you sure, Robin-chwan?"

She nodded and Luffy grabbed her plate and emptied its contents into his mouth in record time.

"Wunk u Bowin, fwer da west!" he cheered with mouthful full of food.

Zoro watched as Robin smiled, Sanji's anger having been appeased as he went to check on Nami.

_You sly woman,_ he thought, but he couldn't help being impressed at how she handled the lovesick cook.

The swordsman settled back in his chair and waited for the rest of the night to play out, letting his gaze take in all the little details and paying particular attention to the voracious rubber boy. Taking a swig of sake, he appraised Sanji as he noodled around the table, tending to the girls with his usual onslaught of swooning.

If there was one person on this ship he could talk to about Luffy's problem it would be the cook, as much as he hated to admit it. Mainly, because he would be able to handle the news and because being the only one privy to the truth might be fine and dandy for someone sneaky like the witch, but Zoro found the burden just annoying.

Satisfied with his plan, he smirked and listened to the buzz of conversation as his nakama chattered happily. Chopper, who sat on his right, seemed particularly excited about a new herb he'd found on the last island and the swordsman was glad the little reindeer wouldn't have to know about their captain.

As dinner was winding down and Zoro had gone through more sake than usual, much to Sanji's chagrin, Robin and Nami excused themselves to go to bed. Luffy chose that moment, with Sanji distracted bidding them a good night, to pounce on the dozing swordsman.

"Oi, Zoro!"

The green-haired man put down his mug of booze reluctantly. "What, Luffy?"

His eyes were bright and to anyone else they would have seemed as happy as always, but Zoro could detect a faint sadness. The boy may be able to fool the rest of the crew, but even if he hadn't told Zoro, he would have figured it out sooner rather than later.

"Can I have the rest of your food?"

Typical Luffy answer, it was almost like he was trying to prove a point to his first mate. Don't worry about me, I'm fine or it was just a temporary thing. Zoro groaned and handed his barely eaten meal over.

It disappeared instantly and Luffy hopped away, leaving the dining room with a jaunty wave and a "thanks Zoro." When the door shut, leaving just the swordsman and the cook, he could feel the withering look Sanji sent his way on a daily basis. This one communicating, "no one wastes food in my kitchen."

Zoro ignored him and went back to drinking. Soon, he would launch the horrible truth right into the curly cook's face.

They stayed in the kitchen together in relative silence. The only sounds the swish of alcohol being swallowed and the clatter of dishes being washed and stacked. But having them both be in a small space for an extended period of time wouldn't end without having some blood spilled and the tension continued to rise.

The thunk of a glass being put down a little too forcefully made Zoro glance up from his mug. "What is it now, curly cook? Did that dish insult your mother?"

Sanji spun around and lit a cigarette, his one visible eye downcast. When his gaze connected with Zoro's, the swordsman would have given the glare a perfect 10, but he didn't flinch.

"I'd ask you the same, stupid marimo," Sanji sneered and puffed out some smoke. "You've been staring at me for the past half hour and it's really creeping me out."

"I didn't know you were so paranoid, ero-cook."

"I did know that you were a pile of shit."

There was an abrupt crash and tinkling as Zoro stood up and crushed the mug of sake in his iron grip. The pieces nicked his skin, but he ignored the superficial cuts and snarled at the cook.

"You really want to do this?" he demanded. "Because I have much more important things to do with my time than fight a lost cause like you."

However, Sanji didn't reply as he stared, dumbfounded at the suddenly irate swordsman. His wide eye went to the shattered cup and the spilled alcohol. Since when had the shitty swordsman ever wasted perfectly good alcohol? Hell, he wouldn't even refuse to drink the bad kind.

He wasn't even surprised that Zoro had broken the dishware. After all, the man was a brute and his strength was nothing to laugh about. Yet, it was the context that unbalanced him enough to hesitate with a snappy retort. Zoro may have his angry moments, in fact he was grumpy constantly, but he didn't just snap like that… even if it was Sanji baiting him.

Bringing his smoldering cigarette to his lips, Sanji regarded the tense swordsman calmly. His hand was at his hip, a thumb ready to slide a sword out of his sheath. Yet, they'd both realized this wouldn't be a fight like they usually had.

Today wasn't their day.

"So," the cook started. "Why are you still in here breaking my cutlery?"

An eyebrow rose suspiciously. Zoro had expected a string of insults by now, especially since he destroyed the cup, but he had stayed for a reason so he sighed heavily and sat down again.

"Luffy's giving up."

The swordsman took out Wado Ichimonji and stared at the shining blade as if it would take away his troubles. The symbol of his promise to Kuina never failed to revitalize him. He wished his captain could be lifted from his gloom as easily.

Meanwhile, Sanji was still processing Zoro's words and he had to bite down on his cigarette to keep it from falling out of his mouth in shock. There was the one thing he'd never expected to hear, especially from the shitty swordsman of all people. Or maybe him, considering he was the unofficial first mate.

Finally he got his vocal cords to work.

"Since when has Luffy, _Luffy_, ever even considered giving up?" the cook spit out angrily, disbelief plain in his voice.

Zoro paused in staring at his sword to give him a duh look.

"He's depressed."

"No really?" Sanji retorted sarcastically. "I'm asking why!"

This time the swordsman rolled his eyes.

"Because he's afraid or something. I don't know!" The swordsman sounded exasperated, though Sanji could tell he was more frustrated than anything. "It's irrational if you ask me…" Zoro muttered almost to himself.

"Such a big word, I'm impressed." Sanji replied automatically. He regretted it almost immediately, but the green-haired man wasn't listening anyways.

Then the cook realized what was missing in this new revelation.

"By the way… how _do_ you know about this? He seemed perfectly normal at dinner."

Zoro took out a piece of cloth and started to polish the white hilted sword, though Sanji couldn't see a speck of dust along its length.

"He told me."

Sanji tapped his foot impatiently. "And?"

"And… he's good at acting."

The foot stopped tapping. Was the rubbery captain even capable of that? Well, if it was for his nakama it might be possible, a very, very slight possibility.

Abruptly, Zoro leaned across the table to pin Sanji with an almost unreadable expression, except for the determination burning in his green eyes.

All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy, Sanji nearly smiled.

"Look," Zoro spoke quickly and softly, lowering his voice to a whisper. "All I know is that we have to snap Luffy out of it before he does something reckless."

The cook gave him a dubious glance and the swordsman snorted.

"Fine. _More_ reckless, but the point is we can't let the rest of the crew know about this either."

Up to now, Sanji had agreed with the swordsman's plan, but that was unacceptable. His ladies had the right to know.

"Wait a minute," he protested. "Nami-san and Robin-chan can keep a secret."

Zoro shook his marimo head. "No. It would break them, _all_ of them."

Sanji gritted his teeth. He hated when the marimo was right, but he wasn't giving up yet.

"You don't know that," he pointed out."

But Zoro had thought this out too and he could tell he'd spent a considerable amount of time on it. No wonder he was so quiet during dinner…

The swordsman slid Wado Ichimonji into its sheath with a _shink_.

"Chopper would freak," he began. "Franky would ask questions. Brook would compensate. Usopp is negative enough already without having a depressed captain to add to the mix. Nami would think hitting him would fix him like usual. Even Robin would be disheartened." He finished with a sigh. "Point being their faith in Luffy would weaken, even if this was temporary."

His smoke burned to the nub, Sanji pulled out another.

"You really thought this through," he remarked, grudgingly impressed at Zoro's logic. He really was protective of his nakama, and not just Luffy.

Zoro acknowledged the kind of compliment with a smirk. "Well, I had a lot of time on my hands."

"Right."

Sanji started to pace, inhaling smoke simultaneously in the hopes it would calm his astounded mind and help him come up with a solution to the Luffy problem.

Time ticked by, as Zoro and Sanji continued to think, neither incredibly concerned with the fact they were working together outside of a serious battle rather than fighting with each other.

Neither had managed to come up with something, drawing an absolute break, when Usopp suddenly slammed the door and rushed in.

His eyes were wide with something akin to fear and Sanji stopped pacing and Zoro stood up with his hand already hovering at the hilts of his swords.

"What's wrong, long nose?" Sanji stepped forward.

But Usopp was trying to process the scene before him, and voicing his thoughts aloud.

"What are you two doing alone in here? Are you actually not trying to kill each other?"

Sanji promptly kicked him below the ribs and the breath whooshed out of his lungs.

"Geez," he mumbled. "It was awfully quiet in here."

Zoro's voice jarred Usopp out of his pain. "He asked what was wrong."

The dark glare the swordsman directed at the sniper was enough to make him quail in fear.

"I-I was j-just w-wondering i-if y-you k-knew w-where L-Luffy w-was," Usopp stammered.

"What do you mean?" the cook lowered his leg and frowned. "Where's Luffy?"

"I don't know. I asked everyone so far and they didn't know either."

"What?" Zoro and Sanji shouted at the exact same instead and Usopp sweat dropped.

They exchanged meaningful looks and now the sniper was really confused.

"Um, are you guys okay? It's Luffy. I'm sure he's fine."

But, the other two men were already done with their silent conversation and were striding towards the door, when someone else burst in.

It was Nami and her fiery orange hair whipped in a wind outside.

For once, Zoro noted, the love-cook didn't go all "mellorine" on the woman and was sincerely grateful. If he had, he would've lost it and dropped him.

Nami's face was pale and her brown eyes wider than Usopp's, which said a lot. Which meant there had to be a danger that was present besides Luffy being MIA.

The men, including the sniper didn't need to ask as Nami turned a shade paler and opened her mouth to speak shakily.

"You need to see this."

Chills ran up all their spines and Usopp's knees knocked together in fear.

Whatever it was couldn't be good.

**Author's Note: **So, originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but it got a lot longer and took many unexpected turns. Expect a three-shot at the most. Right now, the title for the story doesn't really make sense, but trust me, it will eventually.

Oh, how I love it when Zoro's all protective and serious! I know he's often more enjoyable as a comic relief character, but the story itself became much more serious and made this side of him shine. I think it's rather amusing that he uses big words in his monologue and stuff. ^^ Very un-Zoro like, as Sanji comments.

By the way, I hope I portrayed Sanji correctly and fairly as well. I'm really more of a Zoro fan, but I like Sanji as well. Please tell me if you think one of them or any character is deviating from their personality, I would really appreciate it. 3

Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to post the next installment.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** One Piece and its characters belong to Oda- senpai, not me.

**Chapter 2**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Zoro and Sanji rushed to get outside on the deck, their hearts beating heard and their minds swimming with the worst possible scenario. Nami and Usopp, white-faced and trembling trailed behind. Once they stood on the grass of the Thousand Sunny they couldn't believe their eyes.

Where it had previously been a clear night with the sky filled with stars, a mass of thunderclouds swirled instead. The darkness went on as long as the eye could see and all four Straw Hats' hopes plummeted.

The wind that had blown Nami's hair about had abruptly disappeared and everything was still, as if the very sea, sky and universe were holding its breath, waiting for a disaster to happen.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Zoro let his hand drop to his side, away from his swords. This wasn't an enemy he could fight with metal or any kind of strength, no matter how direly he wished the opposite. Weather was the natural rival of all pirate ships and the only thing that could combat it was the ship's navigator, Nami in this case.

It was dead silent, but Usopp was the first to break it.

"W-what are we going to do?" he stuttered and looked to Nami like the others.

If they were waiting for orders and punches on the head to be thrown out they were sourly disappointed. She shook her head slowly and stared at the sky in horror.

"I've never seen anything like it…" Nami whispered.

The swordsman was tired of standing around doing nothing and he couldn't exactly go searching for Luffy at this moment of crisis.

"It's just a storm," Zoro pointed out. "You're the navigator, do something about it, witch!"

Sanji had reached the end of another cigarette and threw it to the ground, stamping on it. "Shut it, you shitty marimo. Don't ever call Nami-san that."

Zoro considered shooting an insult back, when both men felt a glare on their backs.

Nami must be getting over her shock already, they realized and even Zoro stopped.

"Even though it's the Grand Line, I've never seen a storm this size," she explained. "A hurricane to be exact and we've, _I've_, allowed it to build up."

She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and Sanji ached to comfort her. "Anyways, the worst part of a hurricane isn't so much the storm itself… it's the deathly calm before. It sneaks up and gives you the illusion of safety and a chance to escape right before it strikes."

Zoro snorted, unimpressed and the cook gave him a barbed glare.

He turned to Nami. "Then we'll need the others, right Nami-san? In order to steer the Sunny out of here."

The navigator hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Oi, long nose. Go get the others, they should be below deck," Sanji ordered.

Usopp took one last glance at the thick soup of clouds overhead and scurried off without another thought. If it would get him away from that sight for even a moment he would gladly comply.

"Good," Nami approved. "We might need Franky's _Coup de Vent_ for this."

Her confidence seemed to return, but wavered just as quickly. "I hope it works."

Cook and swordsman stood, glancing at the sky now and then until Nami straightened up again.

"Okay, Sanji-kun! Man the wheel and try to turn us away from the headwind."

His eyes burst into hearts. "Of course, Nami-swannn!"

And he was gone before the sound of mellorine died.

"Idiot curly brow," Zoro muttered.

Nami faced him next. "And you, Zoro…" She looked at him as if measuring his worth and the swordsman involuntarily back stepped. "Use that monstrous strength of yours to get the sails rolled up."

He grumbled something about "greedy witches," but turned towards the masts reluctantly. Then a thought came to him.

"What are _you_ going to do?"

She glanced at him in surprise, then tapped the Log Pose strapped to her wrist. "_I'm_ going to keep an eye on this so we go in the right direction, Mr. I-get-lost-in-the-bedroom."

"Nani?"

Zoro would have demanded to know what exactly she meant by that, except that the cold-hearted woman actually had a forlorn expression on her face. He stared at her in confusion. Was she losing faith in her abilities as well?

Where was the happy, smiling Luffy he knew they needed?

A furious voice shocked him out of his reverie.

"GET GOING ZORO! DO YOU WANT ME TO RAISE YOUR DEBT BY A HUNDRED PERCENT?"

Then the swordsman was gone just as fast as the first two.

Zoro looked up at the main mast. It stretched high into the heavens and was normally a light, warm brown. The Adam wood strong, yet majestic, however, now the encroaching sent it into menacing shadows and the swordsman wondered how the Sunny would survive this time… before crunching the thought.

Damn! Emo Luffy was affecting even him!

With newborn determination, he started climbing up the mast.

He could see the flag at the top, lank and still a second ago, start to whip in a sudden gust. Nami was right, the calm was disturbing, making the natural disaster itself all the more alarming.

His speed increased until he had almost reached the crossroad near the top. It was the one place where he could tie down the sails without falling to the ground below. Of course, he could use his swords to create handholds and footholds or to stop his fall, but Franky would kill him. Or at least try to, for damaging his handiwork.

The swordsman looked up, though and saw a figure through the darkness and light fog already perched at this spot. Zoro blinked, sure he was imagining it, but he checked again and the silhouette was still there. It only took that glance to convince him to investigate and prepare to fight an enemy.

Within moments, Wado Ichimonji was set between his teeth and he shot up the last remaining feet to the summit of the mast. Shuushi and Sandei Kitetsu were left in their sheaths, ready to be pulled out when his hands were free to battle.

Zoro crouched down and approached the figure still cloaked in shadow. The fog was thicker by the sails and he couldn't identify them yet. He brought his other swords out with resounding chinks. His blood singing in anticipation he brought the swords down in a graceful arc.

Then, the person turned around and the swordsman recognized the scar and yellow hat with a red band as the boy yelped in surprise.

His attack halted and Zoro nearly dropped his swords.

Shame and mortification shot through him. He, Roronoa Zoro, had nearly sliced through his captain. Any closer and the rubber boy wouldn't have lived to see another sunrise.

He lowered his arms and slid all three swords back in their sheaths. He could feel Sandai Kitetsu whine in disappointment from being cheated of some blood.

Breathing heavily, Zoro looked down at Luffy, who had ducked down, his hands covering his hat-clad head. He waited another moment before crouching down next to him.

"Luffy?"

The boy looked at him, his black eyes curious and rather taken aback.

"Z-Zoro?"

"Yeah," the swordsman turned his head away, still coming to grips with what he'd almost done. "Um, sorry about that."

"About what?" Luffy's head was tilted to the side and his expression was confused.

Zoro nearly laughed, but stopped himself. It may seem like Luffy before him, but he knew better than to be fooled so easily.

He gave him a disbelieving glance. "For almost slicing you in half."

"Oh, that," Luffy nodded in understanding. "I know you didn't mean to, so it's okay."

"Hmph."

The swordsman leaned against part of the mast. "So, what are you doing up here?"

Luffy grinned, though Zoro could tell it was false. "Watching. It's so quiet."

"Yeah." He strained his ears and could tell his captain was right. It was quiet apart from the slap of waves against the ship's sides and the flap of the sails in the growing wind. Not even voices could be heard on deck. It was really eerie.

_As Nami said,_ _the calm before the storm…_

"Luffy…" Zoro started.

"Hm?"

His captain wasn't facing him, but it wasn't making it any easier. He'd been meaning to talk to Luffy about his issue now they were both up here, somewhere private. Yet, Zoro had never been very good with words, apart from witty comebacks and life-and-death situations.

Even though, he felt like this was indeed one of those.

He opened his mouth to say more when he felt something wet land on his nose. Frowning, he tilted his head back to look at the sky. It seemed angry, the forces of nature itself itching to punish some poor souls and vent their problems to the world.

Another raindrop fell on his cheek, and another and another, getting progressively fatter as it started to rain soon followed it. Zoro whipped his attention away from the storm and looked at Luffy, who was as absorbed by the falling water as he'd been.

"Oi, Luffy!" he yelled as the rain fell harder, making it more difficult to be heard.

He turned around and stood at attention. "Yeah, Zoro?"

"We need to get these sails tied up before it gets any worse and I need you to help me! Got it?"

The captain nodded, his black hair already dripping and his hat slung around his neck by the string he used to keep from losing it.

His hand shot up in a salute.

"Aye!" Before the swordsman could object he began to stretch, and it dawned on Zoro with dread what he planned to do.

"No! No Luffy! We have to do this one first! Luf-!"

Zoro's protests were ignored as the captain shot forward with a cry.

"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Down on the deck, where Chopper helped Franky and Usopp protect their supplies and valuables from the weather by putting them below in storage and in the safe, he glanced up in surprise.

"Was that Zoro?" he asked.

Franky gave him a confused look. "No. It couldn't be Zoro-bro. He doesn't scream like a girl."

Chopper found the cyborg's answer reasonable. "Oh. Yeah, you're right."

Franky smiled. "Of course I'm right! Now pass me that crowbar please."

The doctor did as he was told, but was still troubled and more than a little puzzled. He could've sworn that was Zoro's voice…

Sanji was having trouble, to say the very least. It was raining now and the sea was getting choppy. He turned the wheel to port or starboard according to his lovely lady's instructions. Yet, even though he used all his strength to heed her advice and keep the Sunny on course and out of harm's way, his efforts were met with stubborn resistance.

"Hard to starboard, Sanji-kun! No, not that way! That's into the hurricane!" Nami screamed over the rising chaos.

The cook set his jaw and tugged with all his might. He would do whatever it took to keep his nakama safe, especially if it met with the navigator's approval.

It was met with a bitch-slap in the face.

"I'm trying Nami-san!" Just to prove it Sanji brought his legs up and pushed again, trying to get more leverage. But the ship kept on deviating from wherever they wanted it to go.

This desperate act to control the Thousand Sunny continued for several minutes, with the cook pulling, pushing and kicking while cussing up a storm, literally.

"Damn it! Shitty storm! Why can't you freaking leave us alone? You asshole bastard!"

Suddenly, a bunch of hands sprouted from Sanji's arms, shoulders and from the steering wheel, grabbing onto the wooden poles. A spray of pink petals and the words, "Veinte Fleur", accompanied the multitudes of limbs.

Sanji twisted his neck to see Robin with her arms crossed and smiling slightly. He swore he could see a faint angel's halo above her head.

However, his delight died in his throat when he realized he'd been swearing like a sailor in front of not one, but _two_ beautiful ladies. He went two shades paler than he'd already been and didn't even think of rejecting help from Robin. He wasn't even an excuse for a man, and definitely incapable of a man's pride.

The cook may have gone on and on in his head about how horrible he was for letting all this happen, when Robin's words halted them. Somehow, her softly spoken voice made more of an effect than Nami's shouting had so far.

"You looked like you needed some help, Cook-san."

All of her extra hands gripped the spokes of the wheel and together, she and Sanji swung the ship to the right, away from the worst that the storm would offer and towards safety. To their left Nami cheered and gave more instructions to correct their direction.

_It's working. It's finally working!_ Sanji thought with jubilation. They wouldn't be dashed to pieces before he and Zoro even had the chance to fix Luffy.

Unfortunately, the trio forgot that the world was on a warpath and they were right in the middle of it.

_**Snap!**_

With that sound, their hopes were broken as much as the ship's main control. Sanji glanced at the broken shards of the wheel's spokes held in his hands and Robin's in utter shock and incredulity. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. What had he done to deserve this?

Well, sure he was a little mean to the marimo at times and had spiked his drink with one of Chopper's drugs that knocked him out for three days, but he was a decent person otherwise. Wasn't he?

There was only one way he could express his opinion of this. And for once he didn't care if his precious angels heard him.

"Shit."

At no point in his life had Zoro ever wanted to go flying out of control through the sky at the speed of a bullet. Nor had he ever dreamt about flying in any way, shape or form. He just wasn't one of those pussies who whined about something they could never have and flying? Really. It was a terrible image and he preferred to keep his feet on the ground.

So, it was much to his dislike that the swordsman found himself imparting in this unmanly act with increasing regularity as soon as he met Luffy. He didn't think he'd ever get really used to it, especially when his captain launched him into the air unexpectantly.

It was with murderous thoughts that Zoro came ever closer to the mizzenmast and his awaiting doom. Unless Luffy bothered to throw him into the sail he would be smashed against the hard Adam wood. Maybe the rubber boy wanted revenge from when he almost killed him. He sure would.

Zoro's luck had saved him on numerous occasions though, and it did so again when Luffy shot him up into with a wild cry. He landed on the horizontal length of wood less than gracefully and clumsily rolled to a halt. The swordsman tried to stand up, but his head reeled from the impact.

"Agh. Next time, I really am going to kill you Luffy," he groaned.

The captain landed and put his hand over his eyes, squinting into the distance. "There's something out there."

Furious, Zoro decided to ignore him and got to work doing what he was supposed to all along. With an ease and speed born of experience, he went to binding the sails along the mast. If they weren't tied down the wind of the storm would fill the canvas and rip it from the mast itself, or worse, break the mast in the process.

He couldn't help thinking it would've been better if he had never gone up the main mast in the first place. At this point, the gusts of wind were causing more trouble than they would have if he had finished this already. The sail whipped back and forth like the tail of an angry cat, refusing to be restrained by the swordsman. It flapped in his face and made it hard to see, but pushed on determinedly, tackling it like it had insulted his mother.

By the time the swordsman had the one sail bound and secure, the rain was pounding on his back, drenching his shirt and anything else on his person. It wasn't made any better by the howling wind that made the droplets of water hit at an angle and actually _hurt_. Running his hand through his dripping green hair, Zoro stared at Luffy sharply. Conditions were worsening yet the boy was still sitting there, feet dangling over the mast into the oblivion, watching the war raging between the sky and sea.

The Sunny was abruptly rocked by a series of whitecaps and Zoro's good balance and sharp vision were the only things that saved him from toppling over. Thankful of his sea legs, he went over to his captain.

"Luffy!" he shouted. "We only have the main mast sail left! We have to hurry!"

Right away, the boy jumped up, but his head kept jerking around as though he was looking for something. The swordsman cursed and had to resist pulling out his swords again.

"What the hell is it? Let's go!"

"There's something out there," Luffy repeated the same mantra as earlier.

_Damn,_ Zoro swore in his head he would get back at the boy when he wasn't sick in the head.

"I know!" he yelled aloud. "It's a freaking monster storm that will kill us all if we don't protect the Thousand Sunny!"

That seemed to get through to Luffy. His eyes dilated and his voice sound strange. "Kill us?"

Zoro didn't have time to deal with this and settled with rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Now get your ass moving!"

Later on, Zoro realized that he'd willingly submitted to being shot through the air by his rubbery captain. But, those annoyances really became trivial when a gigantic maw of darkness was threatening to swallow you whole.

If it wasn't for Nami, the crew would have descended into full-out chaos by now, was Sanji's observation. Everyone wanted to know what was going on in his or her own way. Robin being the most polite and blunt of course, but Nami settled with letting them know it was a hurricane and that they would make it. She forgot to mention their only means of steering was damaged, and even Franky couldn't fix it as they hadn't replenished the supplies needed in a while.

Sanji dug out another cigarette and smoked while he listened to the rest of the crew talk among themselves.

At the moment they were retelling their reactions to hearing about the horrific storm inside the dining room. Sanji had baked some cookies and warmed up some milk for comfort food.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Brook gushed. "Even though I don't have one! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Franky took a big bite out of a cookie. "I banged my head on a beam, Usopp-bro startled me so much."

Chopper was looking scared and timid and glanced at Usopp for guidance in the swordsman's absence. He often went to Zoro when tragedy loomed on the horizon and the gruff man tolerated it to an extent, surprising the cook.

"Usopp, the Sunny's going to make it right? The storm isn't that bad?"

The sniper stopped quaking in his boots to plaster on a fake smile of confidence for the reindeer. "Of course, Chopper! Did I ever tell you the story of how I got the weather to obey my every command?"

"No. How?" Stars of hero worship were already coming to Chopper's eyes.

"It was like this. Even the heavens had heard of the great Captain Usopp-sama and would do whatever they could to get on his good side. So they gave him a magic sword that let him control the weather and he used that power to vanquish the monsters that rose out of the depths during those storms."

"Wow, Usopp! You're so great!" The doctor exclaimed, somehow ignoring the part about monsters appearing during storms.

Growing bored of the sniper's tales, Sanji made sure Robin was comfortable, before stepping outside of the warm room. A gigantic barrage of rain immediately attacked him and wind and he didn't even need to see to tell the hurricane was nearly upon them.

There was an abrupt shower of hail and Sanji covered his head until the short attack stopped. He took another step into the possessed weather until he could see the raincoat- clad form of Nami.

"Nami-san!" he called. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold and wet!"

The girl turned to look at him with a face filled with worry. She sighed and began picking her way towards him.

Sanji opened the door for Nami and let her in, despite the fact she was leaving puddles all over the kitchen floor.

After equipping her with a blanket and a mug of steaming milk, Sanji's fretting could be calmed down. Placated, he leaned against the counter and gazed at the two ladies.

It was unacceptable that both of them had to work so hard. He turned around, furious at himself and started shining a glass heatedly.

"How is it?" Robin asked calmly behind the cook.

Nami glanced up from her gloom, staring at a book filled with various weather patterns. "No use. Without steering the rudder's useless and I already asked Franky about any other way. Cola power's out, the supply is dangerously low. He said the best we could do was wait it out."

Robin put her chin in her hand and looked thoughtful. "Hmm…"

Pausing in his in vigorous scrubbing of the glass, Sanji fought to keep from lavishing the girls with praise at being so clever and apologize for everything. He managed, and had to frown at the news Nami had given Robin.

No way, but wait it out, eh? The marimo would be furious… wait, the marimo… Crap!

Sanji stood ramrod straight as he realized the grumpy swordsman was still out in the mess that was only getting worse. And Luffy was still missing as well. How could he have forgotten?

If he wasn't going to hell already, the cook was sure he was now.

"Skeleton-san, would you play some music, please?" Robin's gentle tones spoke suddenly.

The cook could no longer suppress his love. But Zoro would have to give him some credit for trying.

"What a great idea, Robin-chwan! What do you think, Nami-swan?"

Nami gave him a tired smile, but a smile nevertheless. "Sure. Go ahead, Brooke."

The gentleman skeleton grinned.

"Yohohoho! Okay then!" Brooke brought his violin to his chin and was about to bring the bow across the strings when he asked, "But first, may I see your panties?"

Sanji was prepared to kick the perverted skeleton into the ceiling, when Nami took the matter into her own hands.

Once more Brooke was about to play, with a collection of bumps upon his head. The bow met string and a familiar, jovial tune burst forth.

Everyone joined in singing Bink's Sake, each member of the crew adding his or her own personal touch. But, Sanji could feel that it wasn't quite right…

"Cook-san, it seems we are missing two voices tonight," Robin prodded gently. Her smile wasn't present, however. "Where are Swordsman-san and Captain-san?"

He jolted in shock for forgetting _again_. Then, he had a feeling that something unspeakably bad was about to happen.

That's when Sanji heard the scream.

When Zoro heard a gasp, he glanced up suddenly from finally getting the man mast sail tied down. Frankly, he was sick of this escapade. He was cold, soaked to the bone, hungry and could use a barrel of sake about now. If Luffy said _that_ one more time he would punt him off the ship, and if he landed in the ocean then too bad.

Of course, the rubber boy wouldn't listen even if he had voiced his internal threat.

"Something's there!" he shouted, louder than ever and the swordsman winced.

Excitement was expected in Luffy's voice, as he was also practically jumping up and down, but there was a slight detectable silent dread as well. Luffy was afraid of what might happen.

Not good.

Zoro moved to restrain his captain before he fell off the mast from leaping about excitedly, or punch him. Whichever came first to his mind. But the swordsman didn't need to make a decision, as Luffy's eyes widened and he pointed into the gloom.

"What's _that_?"

"Huh? What do you mean-" Zoro stared through the rain and clouds until he spotted what Luffy was talking about. "Oh."

The rubbery boy had been right there was something there. A big something, that looked kind of jagged and was getting closer. _Wait._ It was moving?

Luffy cocked his head to the side curiously, looking much like his namesake.

"I think it's a pile of rocks."

The swordsman sweat-dropped. Couldn't he see the obvious?

"Um, Luffy," Zoro tried to explain. "I don't think rocks can move."

"See! Look at the sharp edges and stuff. Yosh! It's a pile of rocks!"

Luffy had his epiphany right as "the pile of rocks," loomed above them. Zoro's hands flew to his swords.

"Get away, Luffy!" he yelled. "Those aren't sharp edges, they're teeth!"

Zoro barely had time to draw Wado Ichimonji when the monster lunged at them.

He saw that Luffy still hadn't moved, fascinated with the magic rocks, and leaped into action.

Then the boy screamed, "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's not rocks!"

The swordsman charged into the boy and looped his arm around his waist as the giant head filled with teeth crashed into the ship. Zoro and Luffy were knocked off their precarious porch by the creature's snout and Zoro felt a sharp tooth the length of his sword graze his side. He yanked Luffy away from danger, even as they plummeted to the Sunny's deck.

His mind was racing. How could his captain not see what that thing was? Was he that stupid or suicidal? As he realized how that might actually be true, he dismissed it from his brain, focusing on the ground rushing up to greet him.

Zoro absorbed the shock with his legs, cringing from the force as he held Luffy in his arms. Oddly enough, he hadn't struggled as the swordsman carried him, or tried to get them to the deck himself.

He understood why when he lay the unconscious boy down.

There was a huge puncture wound in his side and his red vest was already drenched in blood. He was alive, that much Zoro could tell by his shallow breathing, but he would need to be tended to or he would-

The green-haired man sat up in surprise.

He'd been about to consider that Luffy might actually die. That never happened. It had always been Zoro who reassured the others that Luffy would be fine, he would always win a fight. So, why would he think otherwise now?

Then, he did the only thing he could think of as the creature that attacked them lost interest in the chunk of splintered wood that had come away in its jaws. It wouldn't be long before it refocused on him and Luffy.

Zoro crouched next to his captain and without hesitation shook him roughly, before leaning in to shout in his ear.

"LUFFY! MEAT!"

Luffy's eyes snapped open and Zoro braced himself as the monster let loose a guttural roar and came crashing down on them.

**Author's Note: **Second installment finished! Yay! And I know, another mean ol' cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I really have no other excuse than that I'm evil.

And here's some added author stuff…

_She glanced at him in surprise, then tapped the Log Pose strapped to her wrist. "I'm going to keep an eye on this so we go in the right direction, Mr. I-get-lost-in-the-bedroom."_

What do _you_ think Nami means by this? I could think of a few things myself, some not so appropriate. Ah, poor Zoro, with Nami teasing him and threatening to raise his debt.

_Damn! Emo Luffy was affecting even him!_

Luffy's actually not really emo. He's more… well I can't tell you right now you'll just have to find out.

"_Was that Zoro?" he asked._

_ Franky gave him a confused look. "No. It couldn't be Zoro-bro. He doesn't scream like a girl."_

Once again, I torture Zoro. But then again, I think anyone would scream like that if Luffy gave him or her a surprise launch with his Gum-Gum powers.

_Sanji was prepared to kick the perverted skeleton into the ceiling, when Nami took the matter into her own hands._

It amuses me that Sanji would consider Brooke perverted when _he's_ one to talk. Seriously, they should start a club.

"_See! Look at the sharp edges and stuff. Yosh! It's a pile of rocks!"_

_ Luffy had his epiphany right as "the pile of rocks," loomed above them. Zoro's hands flew to his swords._

One of my favorite lines so far, Luffy's not so out of it he wouldn't mistake a monster for a pile of rocks. Just seemed so Luffy to me.

And there we have the long author's note. I hope you like the story and part three will be up soon! Reviews loved forever and ever. 3


	3. It's All Alright

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I can't get to the phone right now, but remember that I do not own One Piece and please leave a message after the beep. _Beep._

**Chapter 3**

**It's All Alright**

"_Tora Giri!"_

Zoro brought two of his swords across and slashed upwards at the creature. Dark blood sprayed everywhere and it roared deafeningly. However, before it could strike again the swordsman had dashed out of the way, dragging the dazed Luffy with him.

Taking in the enemy before him, Zoro could sort of see why his captain had mistaken the gigantic sea king for a bunch of rocks. It had all sorts of spines sticking out of it and its scales were dark and rough looking like stone. If you blacked out the hate-filled glowing eyes and most everything else, you would get a black, shapeless mass. It was pretty rocky if you looked at it at the right angle.

For the third time in a span of five seconds, Zoro wanted to beat the rubber boy senseless until he actually had the sense to fight like you usually did.

"Damn it Luffy!" he shouted over the cry of the sea beast, poised to attack when need be. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Luffy blinked and rubbed his eyes as if he was just waking up from a deep sleep. "No… Zoro. I'm hungry."

A vein in the swordsman's temple pulsed angrily and he took a deep breath to quell his rising temper.

"Screw you. Forget the act and freaking snap out of it!"

Zoro's voice rose to a yell nearly as loud as the creature's and the rubber boy took a step away from his estranged first mate.

"What do you mean?"

His captain's innocent expression only served to make Zoro more furious.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

The clash of swords against razor-sharp teeth blocked out Luffy's reply as the swordsman fended off the sea king, kicking it viciously in the jaw for good measure.

_Damn, that felt good._

He continued his rant when the monster retreated once more.

"I don't think I can protect you anymore! I'm too weak to be the Pirate King!" Zoro mimicked Luffy's words with a touch of cruelty.

_"Tatsumaki!"_

Another gash was carved into the punching bag for Zoro's fury and the sea king was starting to think attacking the small pirate ship wasn't such a good idea. It hadn't expected its prey to be so strong.

But, the swordsman wasn't letting it go anywhere.

Leaping up, he landed on its neck and let loose a merciless onslaught of blows. The creature's scales were no match for his deadly blades and he had no desire to stop anytime soon.

"ZORO! STOP!"

Luffy's rubber fist shot towards Zoro and the sea king and with a growl, he jumped off the poor, beaten creature. The fist fell squarely on the monster's snout and it collapsed back into the sea with a whimper.

It's tail fell onto the deck of the Sunny with a resounding thud and both men could hear the ship groan from the sudden added wait. The entire ship rocked with the force. Franky wouldn't be happy.

Already recovered, Zoro sheathed Shuusui and Wado Ichimonji. Before he put Sandai Kitetsu to sleep with the others, he made sure to shake the excess blood from it. He could sense the cursed blade humming with satisfaction and he smirked as he slid it into its sheath.

As the swordsman checked over his swords, Luffy's arm had returned to the rest of his body. A troubled expression came over his features and he quickly hid it from his first mate. Not that it would do much good.

When the other man had his weapons put away and made to walk off, the rubbery boy jumped into action, knowing it was his last chance to explain himself.

"Zoro! Wait!"

The swordsman glanced at his captain with an almost disinterested air that slipped when he took in Luffy's state.

He was bent over, hands on his knees. Crimson from the wound on his side trailed down his legs and splattered on the wet deck of the Sunny to mix with the rain. His chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled in short, breathy pants.

In short, he wasn't looking too hot and Zoro wasn't so uncaring that he would leave him like this without hearing him out first. Actually, he cared very much for Luffy. After all, if it weren't for the boy's stubborn nature that defied death and had forced him to join his one-man crew at the time, he would still be wandering. Hunting bounties and living off the rewards, the demon pirate hunter of the East Blue, and that kind of living could wear on a person. Especially if it was someone like Zoro who desperately wanted to accomplish his dream, yet was deprived of a means to attain it.

That's why he stood there in one hell of a hurricane, staring at his disheartened captain and grasping at the right words to convey his emotions without becoming so touchy-feely and all that crap the love-cook would probably spout. Zoro had to acknowledge that, in this situation and _only_ this situation, Sanji might be a better option to cure Luffy.

"Oi," Zoro sighed and eyed the rubber boy. "Why the hell did you say those things back there anyway?"

There was hitch in Luffy's breathing and for a second the swordsman was worried he might choke on his own blood. Then he realized he was just reacting to his words.

His dark eyes were fathomless as he held Zoro in a steady gaze.

"I had to tell the truth. I had to tell someone or…" Luffy trailed off.

"Or what?" Zoro murmured, keeping his temper in check. "Do I have to keep my swords out of your reach from now on."

The boy shook his head. "No… but I'm not sure anymore and that makes me scared, Zoro."

_Okay, I'm really not good at this kind of stuff,_ the swordsman groaned inwardly. But he had to get answers and Luffy was finally starting to talk.

"Since when do you give up, Luffy? It's not like you," Zoro delivered his ultimatum.

Luffy cringed from his tone and looked at his sandaled toes.

"I… I…"

Over the howl of the storm, Zoro's sensitive hearing picked up on the distinctive tap of steel-toed dress shoes. _Well, damn,_ he thought as a familiar figure appeared.

It didn't even take a nanosecond for Sanji to react when he heard that scream. In which he dropped the glass he'd polished until it shined like a miniature sun on the kitchen counter and it broke cleanly in half. Cursing his rotten luck, he bent down to hastily pick up the pieces that had escaped to the floor so it wouldn't prick Nami or Robin's delicate feet.

_I'll ask Nami-san to add the cost to the marimo's debt along with that cup he destroyed,_ Sanji decided, pleased at coming up with such a great idea.

Then he switched into an urgent mode to get out on the deck and find out the situation.

He didn't even want to think about what may have happened or the last time he'd heard Luffy sound like that. Swiftly excusing himself, Robin the only one to hear or notice and nodding in understanding, he strode to the door, yanked it open and disappeared into the unknown.

The first thing the cook noticed was the amount of debris that the hurricane had already tossed about on the ship. Several boxes they had tied down had come undone and slid around as the vicious waves continued to pound the Sunny. It truly was a miracle they were still afloat.

Second, Sanji had to take only one more step forward to get the shock of a lifetime. There, hanging listlessly over the railing of the ship was a giant tail. There was a frill at the end and it was a dark, murky color, but what mattered to Sanji was that that tail had to be attached to something.

Quenching his fear, damn he was tense today, and the cook made his way into the heart of the mess. Where no protection was offered against the elements and his cigarette was put out in a mere second. He tried to light it again, to no avail and grumbling, walked closer to the monster tail.

That's when he heard the voices.

He could easily discern which ones belonged to each of his nakama.

There was the swordsman's deep growl, that sounded pissed or bored twenty four seven. He seemed even more so than usual and that was cause enough for alarm to Sanji.

What frightened him the most though was the higher-pitched one that belonged to his captain. It certainly wasn't carefree and happy-go-lucky like it usually was.

His strides lengthening almost unconsciously, Sanji made his way towards them, a bit apprehensive and eager to see what was going on.

Their voices suddenly disappeared altogether and the cook was left staring, slack jawed at the scene before him.

Zoro and Luffy stood in the pouring, unrelenting rain facing each other. Both were covered in blood, but only the swordsman's expression, stern as always, but with an emotion that was unreadable, could be seen.

His green hair was plastered to his head as he looked down at their captain, though not condescendingly. Simply because the rubber boy's gaze was now fixed on the ground, half his face in shadow as his head hung and rain slipped from his beloved hat to complete its fall. Sanji had never seen Luffy so downtrodden and… utterly _defeated_ looking before and he decided right at that moment, as a shiver ran through his body, that he never wanted to see it again.

The swordsman's head jerked up suddenly and his eyes narrowed when he saw Sanji standing there, cigarette stub hanging loosely from his mouth and at a loss for words. Neither spoke as a silent understanding was communicated between them.

None of their nakama would ever see or hear of this. Never, and as long as Sanji or Zoro had anything to do about it.

Their message communicated, they reverted to their usual behavior.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, curly brow?" Zoro scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

Luffy stayed in the same position, unresponsive as a sea cucumber.

Sanji plunged right in, though his heart wasn't into it.

"Just coming to clean up your mess. _Again,_ shitty marimo."

To emphasize his point, the cook drew back his leg and kicked high and hard. His blow connected with the scaly tail and it went sailing off the Sunny. In the ocean, the sea king cringed and vowed to never go after a pirate ship again.

Zoro snorted. "Go back to your vegetables, ero-cook. They're the only objects that'll actually return your love."

Ouch. That was harsh and Sanji nearly forgot the point of this act. So tempted was he to knock that moss-ball of a head off Zoro's shoulders. But he exhaled slowly, his fingers habitually twitching over the pack of smokes in his shirt pocket and lowered his leg once more.

"Go to hell, stupid swordsman," he muttered, trying to coax his lighter to life simultaneously. Even he knew the insult was weak, but he just pivoted and walked away.

Inside, he was silently hoping with all his strength and soul for the first mate's plan to bear the fruit of triumph.

_Get Luffy back to normal, Zoro. Please. You're the only one who can do it._

Sanji sent his prayer up to the cloud covered sky and tilted his head back to see. He swore he could feel the platter of the rain lessen and out of the corner of his eye, see the corners of Zoro's mouth lift in the closest the cook could get to his approval.

As soon as the cook left, the green-haired man trained his attention back on his erstwhile captain. The frown returned to his face and he took a cautious step forward like Luffy was a startled animal that might lash out in self-defense at any moment, or worse- a moody teenage girl.

"Luffy…" he started uncertainly, wondering if he'd been too straightforward before. "Oi, Luffy! What did you mean? You can't be scared of the people we fight can you?"

Zoro knew it sounded ridiculous even as he asked. Even a depressed Luffy wouldn't become an easily scared man like Usopp.

The boy's head shake confirmed his suspicions. "No… I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect you guys. My nakama. If anything happened to you…"

"Okay, that's it?" the swordsman abruptly snarled in an accurate impression of a tiger. He'd had enough of this bullshit! He wouldn't go soft for Luffy's issue. "You've always been able to win your fights and keep us together. You've never doubted yourself before. Not to mention we can handle ourselves. And haven't you ever thought that we need to protect _you_ sometimes? Damn it all to hell, Luffy! Do you not trust us? Don't you trust me?"

_Crap, I said too much,_ Zoro cursed his stupidity. Hopefully, his none too bright captain wouldn't pick up on it.

"Nani?" Luffy's eyes were wide with shock, the first emotion that had been on his youthful face besides resignation. "Of course I trust you, Zoro! You're my first mate!"

Surprise coursed through the swordsman's veins. Luffy didn't care about positions, not really and never treated anyone more special than the other when it came to his nakama. Yet, despite everyone considering Zoro as the first mate, he'd never thought of himself like that.

However, either way, Zoro was pleased with Luffy's answer.

"Okay…" he spoke slowly. "Then, why?"

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if the swordsman's question was incredibly difficult to answer, and maybe it was. He shifted uncomfortably, tinkering with the hilts of his swords. A feeling of security relaxed him as his fingertips touched them. This couldn't take much longer.

Yet it took a good five to ten minutes before the rubber boy replied simply, "I don't know if I can become the Pirate King. If you guys got hurt or if our enemies were too strong I wouldn't be able to forgive myself…" He bit his lip uncertainly. "I know you're strong, but what if-?"

"That's enough what ifs' Luffy," Zoro interrupted.

He took a step towards his disheartened captain, determination boosting his confidence. If it would cure Luffy of his depression and possibly save him from losing the will to fight, he would sacrifice _anything_ and not just his ordinary way of dealing with problems.

Here, sleeping, training or drinking away his problems wouldn't work and he heaved an inward sigh as he submitted himself to the truth.

Luffy started when a strong, tanned hand gripped his shoulder. But it wasn't a hostile action and the hand squeezed firmly, yet gently. The rubbery boy followed the length of a muscular arm until he could see the face that belonged to the comforting hand.

Green hair, gold earrings and a funny expression distinguished itself as Zoro. His swordsman. Luffy hadn't expected such a personal gesture from his gruff swordsman and could match the quirked lips like he'd tasted a sour lemon and was pretending to act like he hadn't to his discomfort. The boy wasn't offended though, knowing Zoro wasn't pretending and that he really meant whatever he said or did around him.

Like now, as a line filled with such wisdom and irony, fell from the swordsman's tongue.

Hand still on Luffy's shoulder and serious as hell, he revealed," Luffy, becoming the Pirate King isn't going to be easy and it never was from the very beginning. You knew that and kept on fighting even when people laughed at your dream. Even now, you can't let their doubt become yours, otherwise your fears will be justified."

Zoro suddenly stopped and grinned slightly. He couldn't believe he was preaching this to Luffy of all people, but it seemed to be working and he now knew what he needed to say.

"Luffy," Zoro's solemn tone obliged the rubber boy to look him in the eye. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks, almost indistinguishable from the rain. "You can't lose faith and give up on your dream. No matter what."

Suddenly, the boy threw his head back and laughed. It was clear and loud, a sound filled with both laughter and light. Luffy smiled almost the same smile as usual through his tears.

His crying alarmed the swordsman at first, but then he scolded himself. Luffy wasn't crying from sorrow and hopelessness, but happiness.

"Haha! Zoro," Luffy giggled. "I thought you didn't believe in God or anything?"

The older man raised an eyebrow questionably, fighting a smile of his own. His answer was suave and quick.

"I don't… but I do believe in my dream, nakama and you, Captain."

At that, Luffy's grin widened impossibly, so it seemed it would split his face. Zoro watched in hardly concealed delight as his captain was revived. That grin was better than any thanks or any gift in the world. It was what held the crew together and he had sorely missed it.

However, the boy suddenly swayed unsteadily on his feet and his hand moved to cover the gaping, blood-drenched wound in his side. His face twisted from the unexpected pain and Zoro reacted as swiftly as possible as he slowly fell forward.

His quick reflexes saved Luffy from knocking his dense head on the hard wood of the deck as strong arms caught him.

_Well, the universe really does hate me,_ Zoro thought as he stared in horror at his weakened captain-hanging limp in his grip.

Then, he heard a faint voice whisper something in his ear. He had to strain to hear it, but when he did he let all the stress he'd carried go in one big rush.

"Arigato… Zoro."

Luffy's head went slack and his eyes closed as he passed out from his own pain, mental and physical. The swordsman couldn't stop staring before he willed his muscles to work.

"Chopper!"

Everyone had slipped into their own personal rain clouds and settled down to wait out the hurricane when Sanji heard the cry. It was incredibly strong and clear, even through the horrendous weather conditions and all the other crewmembers jolted from their minutes of gnawing worries as it also reached their ears.

"What was _that_?" Nami asked in a panicky tone. Sanji moved to comfort her in an instant.

"I'll protect you Nami-swannn!"

Franky had stood up from his chair. "Maybe it was a ghost?"

"Nooooo! I hate ghosts!" Brook wailed and his afro stood on end while his bones shook in terror.

Usopp had ducked underneath the table and contracted I-can't-go-outside-in case-something-hungry-wants-to-eat-me disease. "Or a monster!" he piped up unhelpfully.

"Monster!" Chopper cried and started running around in a panic.

Sanji watched with moderately sympathetic eyes and was about to reign in the chaos when Robin rose from her seat and glanced at the door.

"Relax," she told everyone. "It's only Swordsman-san."

"Eh? Zoro?" they all chorused at the same time except for Sanji who knew he was out there taking care of something for once in his lazy life.

Robin nodded. "Yes, and I believe he's calling your name Doctor-san."

The little reindeer looked confused, until Zoro's voice rang out again.

"CHOPPER!"

He jumped in fright and his big eyes got even wider.

"Damn!" Sanji muttered. "Something must have happened."

That got their full attention and everyone filed outside hurriedly with their doctor in the lead.

It was still miserable outside, but Sanji could feel the oppressive pressure of the hurricane gradually beginning to lift.

"What a relief," Nami sighed. "I can't believe we survived…"

The navigator's comment trailed off as her eyes fell on the pair slumped in the center of deck despite the elements lashed them mercilessly.

That's when the bomb that had been slowly ticking inside them went off, igniting in one huge flash.

"Oh my!"

"Luffy!"

"Zoro!"

"Shit."

"What happened?"

"**Luffy! Zoro!**"

Chopper was the first to reach the soaked swordsman and captain, with the rest following soon thereafter in a thick cluster.

Sanji found the scene quite depressing and fear crawled up his spine as he wondered whether the marimo had failed after all…

Luffy didn't seem to be moving and was lying against Zoro's broad chest, the swordsman's arms outstretched on either side of the boy and his hands curled into useless fists. The blood that covered them both caused another wave of shock to ripple through the collective whole of the crew. Was Luffy hurt? He appeared to have fallen on Zoro and just barely been caught.

As they held their breath, Zoro ignored the abrupt presence of his shivering nakama and gently lid Luffy's unresponsive form onto the ground. Slowly, after making sure he was comfortable on the hard wooden floor, Zoro turned to face them with a disgruntled frown and a peeved gaze.

He moved from his kneeling position to allow the frenzied doctor to look their captain over.

"What took you so long to get your asses out here?" he grumbled, letting his glare rove over their assembled ranks.

There was silence, even from the cook, as Chopper examined Luffy.

The reindeer wasn't quite done when he launched into a furious rant.

"Zoro! How could you let this happen? And why didn't you call me as soon as Luffy got hurt? He could have died or gone into a coma! In fact, he still might! What were you thinking, baka!"

Chopper felt his fur heat up from the shocked glances of everyone and the sound of Usopp's jaw hitting the ground, but his anger overcame his natural shyness.

"Well?" he interrogated the expressionless swordsman.

He fixed his gaze on the skilled doctor. "How bad is he hurt?"

Chopper exhaled and visibly deflated, turning back towards his new patient. He rummaged in his doctor's back before replying softly, "He's lost a lot of blood, but I can fix that pretty easily. The worst part is that his wound is poisoned."

There was a gasp that couldn't have possibly come from Zoro and the reindeer and swordsman's heads turned to see who it was.

Nami was standing close enough to hear their conversation very well and her hand was covering her mouth, acting a little embarrassed.

Of course, Robin was the one to cut to the chase.

"Do you have the antidote, Doctor-san?"

He paused, then nodded with more confidence than he had before. "I'm sure I can whip something up."

Franky and Usopp let out a cheer and Brook smiled a skeletal smile. The navigator just looked greatly relieved.

Sanji just glanced down at the unconscious Luffy, before letting his gaze wander over to the marimo. He took out his lighter and actually managed to ignite a cigarette while considering whether he should point out Zoro was also covered in blood. He mulled over the idea of letting him have his way and not having to go to the trouble of ripping off bandages, but decided he preferred to see the way the little doctor scolded him.

"Hey, Chopper," the cook nudged the little reindeer. "What about the shitty swordsman over there?"

Sanji brushed off the dirty look Zoro gave him from where he stood over their captain somewhat protectively and waited for the incoming freak out.

"Oh no!" Chopper cried in despair and finished staunching the blood from Luffy's wound before running over to the swordsman. "Zoro! I'm so sorry! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

The others watched as the doctor clambered over a very displeased and nearing to downright pissed Zoro. Finally he had enough and shook him off his arm angrily.

"I'm fine, Chopper! Now go take care of Luffy! Look at the blood, it's not even mine!"

Question marks floated over the crew's heads and their minds began to wonder what the swordsman meant by that…

Nami, as always, was the boldest.

"Zoro…" she raised her fist threateningly. "Who did you kill or injure seriously this time?"

A vein twitched in his forehead. "Why do you assume I randomly go about killing people?"

"BECAUSE YOU DO!"

He rolled his eyes and the rest of the crew sweat-dropped, while Robin helped Chopper get Luffy ready to be moved.

"I don't do it on purpose," he muttered in defense.

That answer was met with a very painful blow on the head courtesy of Nami. Sanji actually winced in sympathy. He'd been on the receiving end of those fists more times than he could count as well.

"It's sea king blood, in case you're wondering…"

"Hey you two!" Chopper dared to stop the bickering. "Shut up or help! Luffy's hurt really bad and you might make it worse."

They shut up and Zoro made a move to help Chopper lift Luffy when a row of hands on either side did it for him and started to transport the rubber boy along the line.

"You need to rest too, Swordsman-san," Robin reassured him. " He'll be all right."

_And clean yourself up,_ Sanji added to himself.

The green-haired man shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Sanji saw the tension disappearing from his shoulders.

"Fine, you're the doctor."

Even as Chopper, Luffy, and Robin vanished below deck to the infirmary, the cook could hear the reindeer exclaiming how calling him doctor didn't make him happy you bastard. He was an interesting character, like most of their nakama. Apart from that boring swordsman, Sanji mused.

As Franky, Usopp and Brook began talking animatedly and the skeleton pulled out his violin. Sweet, cheerful music echoed through the downpour as the trio lounged outside the dining room, underneath relative shelter. Nami had retreated to her room, muttering something about 'going to check our coordinates' and such.

Which left Sanji and Zoro by the main mast alone. Another one of the well-dressed cook's cigarettes sizzled out from the wet and he swore profusely. There better be a civilized island to anchor at soon or he would run out of smokes. Speaking of material possessions, his jacket, trousers and tie combo were now thoroughly soiled.

Great, now he'd managed to irritate himself. Sanji considered the swordsman near him, unmoving and staring at the spot of crimson where Luffy had laid that was being washed away in miniature streams. He would be the best target to take out his frustration on, much like a training dummy and about as bright as one.

But, the pensive expression on his angular face made him hesitate and take a different tactic altogether…

"Oi, baka marimo," Sanji called.

Zoro didn't give him a second glance, but a 'damn curly brow' let the cook know he had his attention.

"You did something right for once, shithead."

_That_ made the swordsman turn around with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Hmph."

Sanji tapped his shoe once, then commented, "But don't expect me to suddenly be nice to you, shitty marimo."

He pivoted gracefully on his heels and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, ero-cook," Zoro called back and Sanji smirked.

Things were about normal now and he just couldn't keep his glee from showing. He passed by the trio yodeling by the doorway of the kitchen and dining room, announcing, "If you don't have anything better to do, come help me cook. Luffy's going to be ravenous when he wakes up."

Brooke, Usopp and Franky leaped to their feet and eagerly followed Sanji inside.

"AYE!"

Usopp was on watch when he spotted land. A good-sized shape becoming gradually more visible in the distance and it eased some of the discomfort he had from being outside in the remnants of the storm in the crow's nest. It was precarious to the sniper, despite Franky's amazing building skills.

"Hey guys! I see an island!" he yelled and it was met with groans of gratitude and excited whoops. The ship adjusted to stay on course and sailed on as if it couldn't wait to go to port.

Frankly, they all couldn't wait to leave this monster of a storm behind and get off the Thousand Sunny to stretch their legs for a bit. Usopp sincerely hoped the approaching island wouldn't be crawling with man-eating creatures or people with superhuman strength that Luffy always zeroed in on and absolutely _had_ to fight.

Man, the sniper hit his head on the railing of the crow's nest in exasperation. This entire crew was crazy and that was just the half of it.

So, Usopp had settled back to keep watching the island and pray fervently that it would be relaxing rather than traumatizing. It was then that one green-haired man chose to saunter out onto the deck.

The announcement of land nearby and the need to go out and do something rather than stay cooped up inside was too tempting for Zoro and he was pleasantly surprised when he found the weather itself much less menacing.

He took long, sure strides until he reached the railing, which he propped his arms on and leaned against, looking out at the almost completely calm sea. His clothes were no longer coated in slowly drying blood and wasn't half-drowned like before. Staring into the distance, Zoro could see the sky and sea weren't at war anymore.

Once more, they had fought and neither one had come out on top. Another tie to a long list of the exact same outcome; it made Zoro relish his strength that wouldn't have to settle for one himself. Though, the war had left plenty of destruction in its wake. Most of the damage to the ship itself had been repaired, but they had lost a fair amount of supplies and if this next island didn't have what they needed trouble would be sure to follow.

Not like it didn't track them like a bloodhound already, though…

The hurricane had subsided to a few, hovering, grey clouds here and there, yet still enough to block the sun, and a light rain fell on Zoro. Not enough to soak through his shirt, only dampen his hair and spot his skin. It was nice and refreshing on his face and not annoying in the least.

He could see the full outline of the island now with his hawk-like vision and several details. It had palm trees, which usually meant beaches, which would also mean he wouldn't be able to take a nap without getting sand kicked in his face. Yet, it would be relaxing for the rest of them and he could always take a nap now…

Sighing, Zoro stayed by the railing and put his head in his arms to take himself more comfortable. The sound of the rain lulled him to the realm of unconsciousness and he was beginning to nod off when a disturbance manifested itself in the form of a fully recovered Luffy.

"Hey, Zoro!"

There was no warning given as he called out his greeting at the same moment he flew at the dozing swordsman. He tackled him in a sudden, tight hug from behind and Zoro's eyes snapped open, but he was already falling and all he could do was grunt as he hit the ground.

Complications arose as he attempted to disentangle his body from the mess of rubbery limbs that was Luffy. Cursing, he finally got free and backed away, panting.

"Damn, Luffy! What's wrong with you?"

The black-haired boy perched on the rail Zoro had tried to fall asleep near and clapped his feet together. "Did you hear about the island, Zoro?"

That smile always disarmed the stoic swordsman and he merely nodded and went back to his original position, not letting Luffy faze him. The fall of rain was barely detectable now, a drizzle more than anything and Zoro felt a pang of disappointment at its passing. When it wasn't trying to screw he and his companions, it wasn't unwelcome.

"Zorooooooo!"

Luffy continued to draw out the green-haired man's name until he glared at him darkly. The captain really was all right. It had been only three days since he'd been depressed and then maimed as a result and now he was back to his old, over exuberant self. He had woken up and escaped from the infirmary against Chopper's orders and made a direct beeline for the dining room.

Where he found a gigantic portion of food, consisting mainly of meat, fit for a giant and proceeded to eat all of it with room to spare. The crew, particularly the newer members were in awe of his appetite and Zoro and Sanji had shared a conspiratorial glance that sent the message; mission success.

This understanding and knowledge gave Zoro the patience to deal with Luffy now. Anyways, hadn't he admitted internally that he missed this Luffy?

Facing his captain as he said his name in as many obnoxious ways he could think of, he rather regretted it.

"What the hell is it, Luffy?" the swordsman hissed between gritted teeth.

"Look!"

Zoro absorbed the extent of Luffy's huge grin and followed the line of where he gestured with his feet and hands.

With only traces of rain left, receding rapidly, the clouds had thinned and evaporated. This allowed the sun to peek out and spread its warm rays for the first time in a long time. However, though this was an exciting aspect on its own, it wouldn't warrant making Luffy so excited. No. What made it incredible was that the sunshine had hit the rain just right so that rainbow had appeared in the blue sky.

The bright colors draped themselves in the air, dancing in the light and reflected in the raindrops. Zoro's eyes widened in astonishment and he took a sharp intake of breath.

Above the first rainbow was another, as magnificent as the first and somehow, unbelievably there.

He turned to Luffy, shock still across his features.

"Wow. It is cool, Luffy."

But, Luffy only flashed a smile before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "OI GUYS! THERE'S SOMETHING OUT HERE YOU NEED TO SEE! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS!"

Zoro 's gaze followed the commotion as everyone filed out with an edge that bespoke of battle readiness. Only… there wasn't a battle.

_Good job, Luffy. Captain's orders always work,_ he thought.

"What is it, baka?" Sanji growled around a cigarette. "This had better be good since it interrupted the making of treats for the ladies."

"I actually agree with Sanji-kun on this one," Nami put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks you, Nami-swannnnn!"

"Go jump off the ship, love-cook."

"After you, shitty swordsman."

Robin stepped in, pointing out what Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Brooke had already discovered and crowded around the railing, a squished Zoro and a hyperactive Luffy to see.

"Cook-san, Navigator-san," she smiled her knowing smile. "You might want to see this."

"Holy-"

"No way," Nami was in awe, as was Sanji and by now the entire crew of the Thousand Sunny marveled at the sight before them.

The painted colors of all kinds didn't flinch from the many admiring gazes, only appearing to flaunt them all the more. So, the rainbows stayed as they all got their fill.

Chopper eyes had permanently transformed into worshipping stars.

"It's a double rainbow!" he cried, sitting on Zoro's shoulders so he could see over everyone else.

Franky struck a pose. "So SUPA! Almost as supa as me!"

"Yohohoho," Brooke laughed. "It makes my eyes shine! Even though I don't have any! SKULL JOKE!"

They were too distracted to even groan at the skeleton's lack of a funny bone and continued to voice their own opinions.

"It's… across the sky!" Nami exclaimed, still in denial at the rainbows' existence.

Usopp pointed his finger at the scene. "It's almost a triple rainbow!"

"Huh?" Everyone did a double take and was further amazed to find that there was a much fainter, but there, third rainbow.

"Hm," Sanji smirked. "Usopp wasn't lying this time."

"It's stunning," Robin stated.

The cook went into love mode. "Nearly as stunning as you, Robin-chwan!"

Luffy kept on laughing through it all, when he suddenly turned to Zoro, who had been forgotten in the fray. He pushed Chopper out of his face to see the rainbows better.

"Zoro, what do you think of the double, triple rainbow?" the rubber boy asked, curious to here what he thought besides 'it's cool.'

The swordsman adjusted the fuzz-ball on his head again before he smiled crookedly.

"Better than a hurricane. I'd take this any day."

His captain let out a loud guffaw and leaned back so far he almost fell into the ocean, but Zoro grabbed his vest before it was too late.

Still goofing around, Luffy suddenly straightened and jumped up.

"Oi! We're at the island! Woo hoo! Sanji, make us a picnic with lots of MEAT!"

"Yay!" Chopper and Usopp cheered along with Franky and Brooke.

Nami and Robin also got ready and went down to the beach that, as Zoro predicted, was indeed there with the palm trees. Sanji grabbed a huge, loaded picnic basket that he'd prepared beforehand and soon followed the girls, just as thrilled to land on such an island.

That left the lone swordsman on the ship. He would join them, but he wanted to look at the rainbows just a little longer.

They were miracles that shouldn't happen, yet seemed to defy the unspoken norm that said there was one rainbow in one place. _Kind of like Luffy,_ Zoro mused.

He continued to challenge what everyone thought of him or his dream and Zoro was immensely glad that fiery will and passion had returned. It was something they all possessed. The will to live and succeed, yet their captain carried it the strongest, felt the need to be strong enough for all of them combined. It was a big burden, though he carried it well.

Gazing up at the painted sky of blue and breathing in the fresh scent that came after rain, Zoro would've been content to stay there. His fingers brushed his swords and he smiled. A rare, genuine smile that was fierce, yet gentle and shone through his hard exterior. He had a reason to smile.

This had been another challenge to see if he could hold Luffy up like he did for them and he'd triumphed. Zoro realized that not only could Luffy be the sunshine to their rain, but also they could be the sunshine to his, and if you mixed them together the way only nakama could, adventure would only follow.

Zoro came to this revelation as he heard a tremendous splash, another series of splashing and a chorus of yells, all communicating the same thing

"Agh! Luffy fell in the water again!"

"Damn," the swordsman whispered and face palmed. But, underneath, Zoro wasn't really mad.

There's Luffy for you.

**Author's Note:** Gah! This was a much longer chapter than I thought it would be! There were so may different little scenes I wanted to put in and they were all important so I crammed them all in one place. I'm sorry…

On the bright side, I'm really proud of how this turned out. It had the tone and sent the message I wished to send. Now, here are the inner workings of how this story came to be.

The title: Was a spur of the moment notion to tell the truth, but I like how it sounds and _really_ like how it fits the story. It has too references in the story which I'm sure you found. One was quite obvious, the mixing of rain and sunshine=rainbow. The other was something I figured not only related with this story, but what I think would actually apply to One Piece. Think about it, everyone, not just Luffy, contributes in the moral standing of the crew itself. Yes, even Zoro. The old grump.

Now, you're probably glad I didn't kill or maim Luffy beyond repair, though he did get wounded of course. Yes, I've seen those, but that wasn't the plan from the start. And… I wish I could resist doing cliffhangers, let's just say I'll try. Oh, and sorry for taking longer to post this chapter. It fell during the school week, but never fear! I'm on break now.

Last order of business, I'm thinking of adding a bonus short "after" scenario to this. I'll probably do it anyways, but I'd love to hear if you like the idea. Reviews welcome! I love them so far, they're very uplifting.

Not so secret: This was created on the inside joke, but also well-known joke.

"It's a double rainbow!"

"All the way across the sky!"

"It's almost a triple rainbow!"

Try saying it in a funny voice. It's hilarious.


	4. Bonus

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer is currently being held hostage by a very hungry Luffy. If you have obscenely huge storages of meat at your disposal you _might_ get it back.

**Bonus**

**Aftermath**

**(A.k.a. Consequences)**

For some inexplicable reason the island they had docked at in a picturesque, little cove had no name. It wasn't because it was completely uninhabited either. The entire population of the lush land with pristine, sandy beaches consisted of approximately one person. An older man who had eventually introduced himself as Mical.

The Straw Hats had been scattered at various different points around the cove, each seeking to unwind in their own way. Although, Luffy's manner of 'unwinding' disrupted almost everyone else's, and only Robin was paying enough attention to notice the skinny man with ragged clothes and scraggly blonde hair turning grey in some places.

He had been lurking at the fringes of the vegetation, peeking behind the palm trees and wondering whom these people were who had come to be at _his_ island. At some point, he made the decision to let his presence be known to the intruders. His technique of throwing coconuts at the pirates randomly didn't exactly go as planned.

Sanji intercepted a coconut that was about hit Robin with a fiery kick, yelling insults at the unseen attacker. This action by the crew's cook allowed the archaeologist to summon a couple hands to push the man into the open. He freaked at seeing the disembodied body parts and promptly fainted.

When he came to it took many soothing words and a stretchy, outrageous Luffy to calm the terrified man and convince him that they weren't going to hurt him and only needed to recuperate on the island. Zoro and Sanji also had to be removed from the premises. The swordsman because his scary face and intimidating figure made the ragged man go white and become even more skittish. While, the cook was still spitting like a cat that had got his tail pulled, furious that the islander would throw objects at his angels.

Their plight explained and the necessities taken care of, Mical became quite friendly and helpful from then on. He showed a cooled off Sanji where to find the best fruit and where to hunt for animals. And to Robin's pleasure, Mical took her behind his ramshackle shack that laid a little ways away from the cove to see some old ruins of those who had lived there in the past.

Overall, Mical was decent company and made replenishing their supplies much easier. Though he continued to steer clear of Zoro, he laughed with the crew and aided Sanji in putting together a barbecue for that night.

Basically, every one of them were relieved that danger had passed them by and relaxed to their full extent.

Zoro was reclining underneath a shady palm, his swords by his side and snoring peacefully when he something furry tickled his nose. A muted gasp and a rush to escape swiftly followed. The swordsman groaned softly as the sounds and feelings of the real world penetrated the fog of sleep.

He shifted where he leaned to a sitting position as he returned to alertness. His ears immediately picked up on an obvious panicky breathing and he reluctantly cracked an eye open.

The little reindeer in his fuzzy pink hat was across from him, peering out from behind his hiding place of a palm tree with most of his body visible. His eyes were wide and he squeaked in fright when Zoro's intense gaze fell on him.

"Chopper?" he asked, pulling his cherished swords closer. Good they were all there. Though any thief would be on the ground, dead if they had dared to steal them.

His mind, dulled from sleep, wondered at what the timid doctor was playing at. Did he need something? Was there trouble? Chopper usually came to him first in the face of danger.

"Um, hi Zoro," Chopper walked up to the green-haired man shyly. "Uh, I didn't want to wake you but…"

"What?" he demanded. Maybe more harshly than he had intended because the reindeer cringed.

"I wanted to ask if you'd help me with something," he finished.

Zoro yawned and stretched his arms above his head, then rested his head on them. "Why me? What about Luffy or Usopp?"

Anyone with eyes in their heads could tell that Chopper particularly enjoyed playing with the two most childish of their crew and he couldn't figure out why he wouldn't go to them. He patiently waited for the doctor's answer.

"Well…" Chopper responded. "Luffy told me you could fix _anything_! And, and I wondered if you could help me."

Chopper's eyes were big with admiration and the swordsman groaned aloud. His hand went to his forehead and he tried to banish the growing headache. Of course the loudmouth captain wouldn't be able to keep his lips shut, at least not completely. He would eventually let something of the truth out and Zoro could only hope it wouldn't blow the whole thing.

Or he could wring the boy's neck to remind him not to blab. Yes, he liked that option much better.

Instead, Zoro let his hand slide off his face and released an exasperated sigh.

"Luffy's an idiot," he announced and Chopper started in surprise.

"What was that, Zoro?"

He tried to not frown and looked at the reindeer, "Nothing, Chopper. What was it you wanted he to help you with?"

"Well… I was mixing different herbs and stuff in my office for a new batch of Rumble Balls, when I had a… accident." A blush spread across Chopper's fuzzy face and he looked thoroughly embarrassed.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Zoro's mouth. He could already tell what the little doctor was getting at. Combating the spreading smirk and failing, he held out a hand.

"Show me."

"Wh-what?"

Chopper backtracked in shock, but stopped at a raised eyebrow from the swordsman.

His blush becoming bright red, he slowly reached up and took his hat off. He handed it over to Zoro and the hand withdrew.

Feeling sorry for Chopper and in a decent mood after a good long nap, he crouched down to get a better look at his problem. There, at the very crown of the reindeer's head, between his antlers was a patch of singed fur. It wasn't very noticeable, but Zoro knew how self-conscious the doctor could be.

Without a word, he reached over and untied the bandana that was an almost permanent fixture on his left arm. He got hold of the black cloth and wrapped it around Chopper's head, making him look much like a little kid playing pirates. The reindeer was completely shocked and touched the bandana cautiously while gazing at the swordsman.

"Z-Zoro?"

He finished tying the cloth off and sat back to view his handiwork, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'm not even going to ask how that happened," Zoro commented. "But that will keep it hidden even if your hat doesn't stay put. Don't worry, it'll grow back in no time."

A loud sniffle made Zoro's eyebrows knit in confusion, especially when Chopper stared up at him with eyes filled with tears. Then the reindeer launched himself at the crouching swordsman.

"Zoro!"

He was toppled over, falling to the sand with a sobbing reindeer on top of his chest and arms partway around his neck. Gradually getting over his shock, Zoro detached Chopper from his neck and shirt and sat up, plopping him on the ground while he did.

"Oi, it's okay Chopper. "

The little reindeer just gave him another impromptu hug and cried out happily, "Thank you, Zoro!"

Then Chopper skipped away, humming to himself, as he headed in the direction of the rest of the crew. The blaze from the torch lights Franky and Usopp had set up sent a glow across the beach and pinpointed where the shouts and laughter was coming from. It accentuated the last rays of the sun as it traded places with the moon, ushering in the night.

Feeling a little overwhelmed from the scene with Chopper, Zoro clambered to his feet and retrieved his swords, sliding them into his haramaki. He glanced over at the site of the Straw Hat barbecue and took a deep breath.

He might as well join them.

It was loud. It was obnoxious. It was utter chaos.

But Zoro actually didn't mind. Especially since Mical had been brave enough to give him a mug of sake before scuttling off again in a hurry.

This was how a Straw Hat party should be, and was, now that Luffy was completely back to normal, though only two people in the crew knew that.

Laughter rung out and remained constant, with Luffy's guffaws the loudest even with his face shoved with meat and other assorted goodies. Sanji and Mical, the cook's-surprisingly willing, assistant, kept the food coming to fill the bottomless pit that was their captain.

The smell of wild pig roasting over the giant bon fire Franky had lit was tantalizing and the swordsman, along with the others, couldn't wait to try it. Robin and Nami were giggling over something, seated cross-legged on towels. Usopp was trying to tell a scary story, but couldn't stop busting out laughing whenever Luffy spoke with a mouthful of food. Chopper, who had joined them by now, shared a similar opinion as the rubber boy staggered about.

Closest to Zoro was Brooke, slowing drawing the bow across his violin. He hummed a little tune and the swordsman began to doze again. It had been a long day, filled with an overabundance of excitement that he didn't particularly appreciate.

"OW! Hot! _Hot!_ HOTTTTT!"

Luffy's shout and cry of pain caused Zoro to jolt from his drowsiness and his hand went to his swords. But he relaxed back against the rock he was near when he saw the reason for the commotion.

Chopper was running in circles, crying, "We need a doctor! Where's a doctor?"

The sniper was the first to point out the obvious. "Calm down, Chopper! _You're_ the doctor!"

With an "oh" the reindeer rushed over to where Luffy was still yelling hot and jumping around wildly holding his left hand, which was red and raw looking and very painful. His spastic moments brought him to the edge of the circle where there were a few chairs scattered along with a table or two. Luffy tripped over the leg of a wooden chair and fell, landing face first in the sand.

Nami and Robin watched the entire scene with disbelieving eyes, then burst out laughing, their hands trying to stop the relentless flow of mirth to no avail. Zoro shot the downed Luffy a disinterested glance and sat back to view the rest of the show.

It seemed fate was not on Luffy's side that night, as not only had he burnt his hand, tripped over a chair and made a fool of himself, though he didn't care much about the third. Now, however, the captain separated his face from the sand to look up and see a very pissed Sanji with his foot already raised.

"Ah! Sanji! I'm s-"

His plea for forgiveness was literally shot away as the cook's foot hit Luffy in the head hard enough to make the world spin and he was kicked into the air. He bounced to a rough stop and leaped to his feet.

The rubber boy brushed his pants off and glanced at his crew. He was already recovered, but that wouldn't save him from the cook's image that swam before his unfocused eyes.

Sanji had kicked him really hard this time.

"Don't even say you're sorry," Sanji growled, biting into his cigarette. "Especially when you don't mean it and considering you've ruined the main course."

He gestured over to the fire pit where the wild pig had fallen off the spit into the flames and gone from roasted to burn to a crisp. Luffy had attempted to steal the meat out of the fire only to burn his hand instead, knocking the pig corpse to the fiery ground in the process.

Luffy did his best to look innocent and Zoro chuckled to himself when the guilt continued to return to the captain's face.

Apparently his luck wasn't up to its usual standards either and Sanji turned to glare at him.

"You think this is funny, marimo?"

Zoro stiffened, while everyone else decided this had become routine and went back to his or her previous activities. Nami sent a pitying glance the swordsman's way, knowing he would hate it.

And he did. Damn it all he wasn't afraid of curly brow! Even when he was looking like he was now, with the firelight making his features dark and menacing.

Shrugging, he took a gulp of his sake. "Maybe… maybe not…"

In an instant, he had two of his blades out, holding off Sanji's ferocious roundhouse kick.

Their flying blows and insults went on for another five minutes before the navigator beat them into submission. Mical was looking terribly confused. Who _were_ these people?

Grumbling, Sanji went back to preparing more of the meal. He decided to substitute some tasty-looking fish Usopp had caught for the charred roast.

The other victim of Nami's punches settled back down with his drink and a kabob Luffy had missed in his endless quest for food.

Speaking of… the rubber boy had taken a cue when he and the cook starting fighting and slinked back into the middle of the crazy party, escaping Sanji's wrath. _Or at least until he stole more food and incurred it again,_ Zoro mused.

Brooke took this moment as a chance to lift everyone's spirits even higher. He brought his violin out and immediately starting playing a pirate's jig. Apart from the cook and the swordsman they all joined in dancing merrily to the tune. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy, with chopsticks in their noses and grins on their faces, brought Mical into the circle to dance around the blazing bon fire. Franky was already shouting super and doing the accompanying pose. Even the girls joined in, swaying ever so slightly to the music and clapping cheerfully.

The swordsman smirked and relished the air of celebration because it certainly was right to be doing so. They'd survived weather, sea kings and emotional trauma. It made sense to let all that tension loose now.

Zoro was drifting to sleep after a couple of hours drinking and watching his nakama laugh, eat and dance when he was rudely interrupted.

"Ne, Zoro!"

_Great. Just when things were looking up…_

Grunting, he opened his eyes to glare at whoever was disturbing his rest. Then finding it weird he was sleeping so light in the first place, which the long-nosed sniper kindly commented on.

Usopp gave him a curious glance, "Hm, you actually woke up without having Sanji kick you in the gut."

He narrowed his eyes at the sniper and snapped, "What do you want Usopp?"

The other man winced and put his hand over his heart as though it pained him.

"I'm hurt, Zoro," he cried out dramatically. "To think you would assume I always wanted something from you. You know, sometimes I just like to check up on my dear companions especially since-"

"Cut the crap, Usopp," the swordsman growled. He couldn't help but find the sniper increasingly annoying at times like this.

He did as told, backing away from the green-haired man a bit. "Okay, okay. The truth is, I have a problem…"

Oh no. Zoro groaned and his fingers itched to grab Wado Ichimonji. He was going to wale on that rubber boy first chance he got. The silky music in the background disrupted his murderous intent.

"Damn. What?" he asked again. Maybe if he just got this over with…

"Um," Usopp came a little closer. "I have this crick in the back of my neck and I was wondering if-"

Zoro held up his hand, signaling for the long-nosed man to stop.

"Are you trying to tell me…" he murmured threateningly in a deadly, soft voice. "That you want me to give you a massage?"

Usopp was taken aback for a few seconds. Partly due to the swordsman's scary expression and partly because he was surprised he knew what a massage was.

He backtracked just as quickly. "Uh, no. No! I only need help cracking it out."

Wrong choice of words, Usopp realized in horror.

Zoro smiled like the devil in disguise and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. This wouldn't be too bad. "Okay then," he agreed.

And before the panic stricken sniper could run away or scream for help, Zoro grabbed him and held on.

In one smooth motion, he took Usopp's head between one hand and placed another on the side of his neck and twisted to the right. There was sharp, little crack and Usopp gasped.

Still smiling a little, Zoro let go and the sniper started to fall forward before he regained his balance. In quite a reasonable amount of shock and anyone would be if they came that close to death, even accidental, at the swordsman's strong hands, Usopp slowly reached around and felt the back of his neck.

Where there'd been a certain amount of discomfort and pain whenever he touched it, a feeling of relief spread out from his previously sore neck. He looked up at Zoro in awe.

"Wow, Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

The swordsman shot him a warning glare. "Tch."

"Ah, um." The sniper made a move to express his appreciation when he thought better of it. Luffy and Chopper may be able to get away with giving the demonic swordsman a hug, but no one else would.

He settled for a manner that wouldn't result in bodily harm.

With a grin, Usopp called, "Thanks, Zoro! Luffy and Chopper were right! You _can_ fix anything!"

Then he ran back into the thick of things, where he wouldn't be in danger.

Zoro sighed and kneaded his forehead. This wasn't happening. He hadn't done anything to deserve this. At least nothing he could remember.

But, the swordsman had apparently been targeted as a stress relief ball for fate in the form of helping his nakama with their issues.

Franky had something stuck in his metal compartment where he stored cola. Which he had to amend with a fair amount of grumbling, but wasn't unfixable. A loose bolt had gotten lodged in Franky's gut.

He nearly cried in happiness. "You're the best, Zoro-bro!

Brooke's case was something Zoro was more comfortable with and had sympathy for.

His sword had gathered a little rust at the very tip. Most likely during the recent storm where the elements were wreaking havoc everywhere. So, Zoro had lent him so sword polish that would keep his blade clean and instructing him to buy some at the next port town. Brooke was immensely grateful.

"Yohohoho! Thanks so much, Zoro-san!"

Then came Nami, much to the swordsman's surprise.

She had a large splinter wedged in her ankle and was trying her hardest to still act tough. It took the navigator threatening to raise his debt, then a hearty punch before Zoro finally, reluctantly conceded to help. He plucked out the splinter, though it was fixed rather firmly and threw it away, although, he was sorely tempted to use it later to pull a prank on the ero-cook.

Nami offered him a small smile, "Thank you, Zoro. I guess you're not so much of a brute after all." She rose from her chair and walked off. "I'll lower your debt by three percent."

Zoro had given up hoping for mercy by the time Robin showed up. He fought to keep his rising fury bottled up. After all, it wasn't his crew's fault that Luffy was such an idiot or that the universe remained his opponent. Though, they sure weren't easing his irritation.

He raised an eyebrow in question when the slender, raven-haired woman stepped silently up to him. As usual, she has that tiny and slightly creepy smile upon her lips, but was also carrying an old, leather-bound book.

"Swordsman-san," Robin spoke soothingly, as she would a wild beast. "You seem a little annoyed.

Zoro huffed and regarded her suspiciously. "What's it to you? I suppose you want help with something as well."

Robin giggled. "If Cook-san was here he wouldn't be too happy."

"If he was I would kick his pansy ass," Zoro retorted, smirking at the pleasing scene. Though he had to admit, that it would only cause more trouble if Sanji were present. The stupid, lovesick idiot.

"Maybe," the archaeologist nodded. "I regret to say I do require your expertise, Swordsman-san." Robin lifted the book up for him to see. "Our host, Mical-san, gave me this with the warning that it was bound and couldn't be opened. I told him I knew someone who would be able to break the binds."

Zoro appraised the leather book. It was a thick volume of some sort, the writing on the front was unreadable to him. He wasn't normally interested in such things as sitting in a dusty library and reading anyways. However, the leather strap clasped with a rusty lock was mysterious. It looked fairly easy to break.

"You couldn't open this?" he asked skeptically, walking up to look at it better.

She shook her head. "No. I don't think it's a normal lock."

"Hmm…"

Anxious for the possible challenge, he held out his hand for the book. Robin handed it to him and he placed in on a somewhat flat rock jutting out of the sand.

Focusing his energy on the lock and leather strap he pulled out Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye the binds were already broken and he could do it easily without wasting unnecessary energy.

"_Nittoryu! Shishi Sonson!"_

He detected a slight gasp as his swords slashed down and across and as the attack faded the strap and lock both broke, the lock shattering completely and the strap smoking from the force of the blow.

Sheathing his blades, Zoro stepped forward and examined the book before giving it back to Robin. Satisfied that his technique had worked without expending too much energy and without damaging the book itself, he returned it to its owner.

Robin hugged the tome to her chest and smiled, shaking her head as she did so.

"You continue to amaze me, Swordsman-san. Arigato."

Then, to his utter shock, she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He stared with a blank expression at Robin's retreating back, making up his mind once and for all that he would never understand women.

Hand on the hilts of his swords he sighed and strode back to his spot near the fire, resolving to ignore every living thing for the rest of the night. The vertical, smooth rock was perfect to rest against and in between sips of booze, Zoro found himself starting to unwind. After all, the evening sky itself was clear and calm…

When he saw that his first mate had drifted into unconsciousness once more, Luffy leapt into action. He jumped onto a table that used to be loaded with fruit, bread and more and opened his mouth.

"EVERYONE! I have something to say!"

The music abruptly quieted to a background sound and all the crewmembers paused in their various antics. Nami was rather nervous about what their esteemed captain wished to tell them. She dared to hope it wouldn't be dumb.

Chopper, Usopp and Franky had trouble quieting down, but Robin urged them that it might be important and Brooke's music was calm inducing as well.

"Oi, Luffy! What is it?" Usopp yelled and everyone else nodded. They were eager to here as well.

Luffy grinned and held on to hat as a sudden gust of wind blew by. "I have an idea to cheer up Zoro!"

"Um?" Chopper raised his hoof and Luffy pointed at him. "That may not be a good plan, Luffy. Zoro's _really_ grumpy right now."

"Huh?" Luffy's face went from excited to puzzled, which were the two main emotions he displayed.

Robin spoke up, her soft voice somehow carrying just as well as the rubber boy's loud yell, "I agree with Doctor- san. It might be better to let him be."

"Yeah, let Zoro sleep it off like always," Usopp nodded and elbowed Franky.

But Franky didn't get the hint. He raised his arms and shouted, "What's your idea, Luffy-bro?"

Most of the crew groaned at the shipwright's support. But Luffy stopped pouting and brightened.

"Yosh! We're all going to- ouch!"

Sanji had been watching near his makeshift, outdoor kitchen and finally decided to intervene, kicking his captain in the side.

"Nani? What was that for, Sanji?" Luffy whined, rubbing his new bruise.

"Have you ever thought that maybe _you_ were the one who put the shitty swordsman in such a bad mood?" he hissed and stamped out a smoke.

"EH?" The crew cried out in surprise and the cook mourned his crappy luck.

Robin, the least surprised and the most observant, was the first to understand. "Ah. I see what Cook-san means. Luffy-kun weren't you the one who started the rumor that Swordsman-san could fix anything?"

_Thank you, Robin-chan,_ Sanji exhaled in relief. They were about to tread dangerous territory that only he and a certain swordsman could be aware of concerning their captain.

Luffy grinned an idiot's grin, oblivious as always. "Yosh! Cause it's true!"

The rest of the crew sweat-dropped. So, _that's_ why that was going around. Trust Luffy to cause trouble unintentionally.

"So," Robin continued. "Maybe you should apologize to him."

The cook couldn't contain his admiration. "You're so smart, Robin-chwan! As brilliant as a thousand stars! No… a billion!"

Nami also understood. "Good idea, Robin. Though, I don't understand why Luffy would suddenly spread that." She fixed the rubber boy with a piercing gaze.

"Well…" he started.

Sanji was about to kick him in the head, when Robin saved the day again.

"It's probably just spontaneous, right Captain-san?"

Luffy frowned slightly, confused, before smiling, "Yeah!"

_He didn't understand a word she said,_ Sanji realized with a pang of pity.

Everyone else seemed to realize that, too. At least, crisis had been averted.

"Luffy-bro!" Franky yelled. "Tell us your idea!"

"Okay!" Luffy grinned, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Here's what we're going to do…"

The cook sat back and listened as their captain explained his none to intricate scheme that was supposed to cheer up Zoro.

"AYE!" they let out a collective cheer as Luffy finished.

As they scurried to their places, Nami and Robin the calmest of the bunch, Sanji breathed out a ring of smoke.

This wasn't going to end well for someone.

Dreams of fighting and drinking with long-lost companions filled Zoro's slumber when an arrow of pain sliced through his stomach. He struggled to consciousness, where his eyes snapped open and Wado Ichimonji leaped to his hand like a brand of fire that was alive. The swordsman quickly zoned in on his enemy.

Sanji returned to standing on two feet and glanced down at him.

"Good, you're awake, you damn, lazy marimo," he drolled as if he was bored and had nothing better to do than kick Zoro. "Get up and do something if all you're going to do is sleep."

It didn't take much to prompt Zoro to fight with Sanji when he _wasn't_ in a goddamn, rotten mood. So, now, he went to ready stance without a second thought, muscles looking forward to slicing the cook to ribbons. Sandai Kitetsu only magnified his bloodlust, shaking with excitement.

"Shut up, baka ero-cook!" Zoro let loose a low, guttural growl. "I'm not in the mood. Do you have a death wish?"

One glance at the swordsman was enough for Sanji to tell that he probably did have a death wish. He hadn't seen Zoro this pissed since… wow, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd looked like _that_. Like a demon that would attack without the slightest provocation and Sanji had been stupid enough to provoke him. This sounded like a much better idea before. But then again, he hadn't known Zoro would be this angry, though he should've expected it, considering the past four days.

Zoro remained tense, visibly shaking from the effort not to bite into Sanji. He didn't know where this came from exactly, but he'd had enough.

"Shit. Not you too damn curly brow," he groaned, sword still out.

Now Sanji was mystified completely. "What are you talking about-? Oh…" Everyone had pestered the swordsman, but him for help and now he thought Sanji wanted aid with something.

To the cook's relief, Zoro sheathed his sword. "Yeah. Oh," he confirmed bitterly.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and held a steady gaze with the swordsman. His eyes still burned with rage, but at least he wasn't waving those pointy sticks around anymore.

"Look," the cook began. "I'm not here for that, marimo. Like I would ever need _you're_ help."

He scoffed and Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"Then what, ero-cook?"

"I'm here to warn you," Sanji stated simply.

An awkward silence followed.

"So what?" Zoro asked venomously. "Are you my guardian angel now?"

His nose wrinkled in distaste and Sanji couldn't blame him.

"No. I wanted to warn you that… shit."

There was movement in the shadows behind the swordsman, away from the fire. A familiar figure wearing a hat and that's when the cook realized things were suspiciously quiet.

Zoro noticed at the same time. "Oi. What's up with everyone?"

He took in Sanji's wide eyes. "Oi!"

"Watch out!" Sanji shouted and pointed at something behind Zoro's shoulder.

"Wha-?" was the entire swordsman got out before Luffy catapulted out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground.

He screamed gleefully, "Hug Zoro everyone!"

Savage cries echoed across the beach, drowning the swordsman's protests. Luffy held Zoro down mercilessly as he reached for his swords. He couldn't do anything as the rubber boy tangled him up. Luffy was relentless, but he still had a chance and managed to get an arm free.

Then he saw the mass of people stampeding towards him and any hope died in the swordsman as his eyes widened in the closest to terror he could get.

"Get Zoro!" Franky, Usopp, Brooke and Chopper shrieked as they piled on him in that order.

The breath was forcefully driven out of his lungs as they jumped on. Brooke and Chopper were pretty light and Usopp weighed as much as a normal person, but Franky was a freaking cyborg. The growing dog pile made Zoro feel like a moving ship hit him. Twice.

Robin and Nami climbed to the top of the pile and perched there as queens, but Zoro hardly appreciated their effort to lessen the pain and humiliation. His anger erupted and he struggled anew.

"Damn you, Luffy!" he roared

Luffy merely laughed and shouted above everyone's screams, laughter and groans, "Shishishishi! Now you're all better Zoro!"

He shoved again and the pile shifted. They'd get one last chance before he hunted them all down one by one.

Then a polished dress shoe came down next to his face and his gaze went higher until he took in the cook. Zoro shoved Brooke's bony elbow out of the way and glared daggers from where he lay at the bottom of the pile of pirates.

"I'm going to kill you, damn love-cook!" Zoro snarled viciously.

Sanji believed he meant it, but just lit his cigarette and smirked.

"I told you to watch out."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:** And hence the story ends, for good this time. I had to portray the consequences Zoro would have to deal with after healing Luffy. Especially since usually when the hero saves the day, they don't have any and live happily ever after. Zoro hates me for not doing the same with him.

I had to add this little bonus short partly because my boyfriend asked if he could be in the story so I added him as the friendly, but scaredy-cat islander Mical. Tehe~ He's funny. Also, I realize the 'dog pile' idea isn't the most original, but what other idea would Luffy have? And of course he thinks a hug would make Zoro better. Glomp! :D

I had a lot of fun writing this story and I appreciate all the support I've gotten so far, especially considering this is my first real fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed the actual story and this bonus. Reviews greatly appreciated! 3 Thanks again!


End file.
